


Locked Away

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Captivity, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Fantasy, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Orgasm Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Sounding, Urethral Fucking, Urethral Play, Urethral Stretching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A dwarven warrior takes revenge for the war on his elven prince prisoner by permanently ruining his cock.---Story involves and is focused on heavy non-consensual urethral play, please read the tags.





	Locked Away

It had taken over a year for the elf to be stretched enough for this, and for the dwarf’s’ revenge to be nearly complete.

His cock, once as slim and dainty as the rest of him, now lay gaping against his thigh, another man’s come dribbling out of it mingling with his own. He was now completely incapable of forming an erection, and soon wouldn’t even be able to pleasure himself.

The capture of the elven prince had rocketed his captor’s status from a lowly soldier to a well-respected warrior and as a reward, after the execution of the elven king and queen and the installation of a new political structure, he had been allowed to keep the prince as his prize. 

Of course, despite the deaths of the king and queen, there was still a chance that the prince, the heir to the throne could produce a legitimate lineage and as his keeper it was the dwarf’s duty to ensure that couldn’t happen.

He had considered castration as a quicker way to stop the heir to the throne from continuing the family line but the easiness of it seemed almost unjust: Many of his comrades, his dear friends, had died in the preceding war, so many of their corpses disrespect and mutilated. It was only just that the prince be humiliated and humbled, broken in both mind and body. And so, the warrior’s new plan formed.

The urethral plug he was now sliding into him, over a year later, as thick around as a human cock, was wider than the elf’s cock itself before he began stretching him. At this final point in his game the dwarf thought back to the beginning of it.

Those early days had been satisfying - the dwarven warrior had kept his elven captive blindfolded and handcuffed for the first few months. He’d drugged him every night to ensure he stayed asleep while the dwarf replaced the plugs in his cock with ever larger ones, locking them into place. He’d also made sure the prince was never told what was being done to his body.

That way, after months carefully stretching the once-tiny opening, always well-lubricated and careful to not damage it, the dwarf warrior took great pleasure in removing the latest and biggest plug, and then waiting for the elf to rouse from his drug-induced slumber, while making sure he was still paralysed. When he was sure the prince was fully awake he removed the blindfold for the first time since he’d been captured only so he could helplessly watch the dwarven cock sinking fully into his own. 

The warrior remembered how the tears flowed down his cheeks and how, even stretched out as it was, his cock still tried to harden around him, and how broken he looked as he realised how permanently destroyed his body was.

Since then he has taken great pleasure in taunting and teasing the prince - the prince is awake when he changes the plugs now, sometimes he brings out old, smaller plugs to show him how much and how quickly he’s stretched, “You’re so loose now I can barely feel you around my cock” he’d tell him as he fucked him, shoving fingers next to his cock to drive the point home “Soon I’ll have to hold my dick as I take yours to feel any pleasure at all”. On one memorable occasion he’d dropped chopped ginger into his gaping urethra and had massaged the shaft around it before replacing and locking the plug into place. He’d left the prince untied that night, enjoying the sight of him desperately trying to wrench the plug out and then licking his captor’s shoes as he begged for relief. 

The prince thought he knew what the end goal was - to keep stretching him until it wasn’t physically possible anymore, in the end he accepted it and stopped reacting to his torture.

The warrior noticed his captive was getting complacent just a few months back, he considered tormenting and ruining the rest of the elf’s body, but he’d promised himself he would wait until the elf was truly broken, not just disconnected to do so. And so he decided to torment his cock in a new way. 

A small flower that grew in the mountains had the power to make any man, woman or beast lose their wits with lust. His long captivity had already had an effect on the prince’s psyche, and while his torment was focused on his member he certainly hadn’t been experiencing any sensual desires.

The dwarf ordered his men to fetch him a large sample - it was frequently used by the best horse breeders in getting their prize studs to perform, but those doses were too low for his plans - and once they returned he set to work concentrating it into both an effective ointment and potion. 

That night he bought a few pairs of thick gloves, some of the ointment, potion and an intense numbing gel that would leave the skin feeling dead to the touch for hours to the prince’s furnished cell. 

“Good morning, my prince” he greeted as was customary to him, with a sneer. There were no windows in the cell, so between his statements and the drug induced stupor he had been in for the first few months the prince had no idea what time it was or how long he’d been the sadistic dwarf warrior’s captive.

He stared at his captor listlessly, as he had for the past few weeks, and dutifully laid down on the bed ready to be bound again. The dwarf obliged, chaining him spread-eagle to the bed as usual so he could easily access his cock. 

Before unlocking and sliding the current plug out he pulled on a pair of gloves and smeared the numbing gel in a thick layer around the outside of the prince’s shaft, leaving it on until it had been fully absorbed. Then he unlocked the plug and slid it out, a trail of lubricant flowing out with it. He replaced his gloves with a fresh pair and scooped some of the flower ointment onto his fingers and pushed them into the prince. He thoroughly coated the inside of the prince’s member with the potent aphrodisiac, replaced the plug, and disposed of his gloves. “Drink this, and I’ll leave you for tonight” he said, proffering the aphrodisiac potion. Ever eager to be left alone the prince drank the heady concoction. True to his word, the dwarf untied him and left the cell, but sat down outside it, watching his prisoner.

He left the plug unlocked - for the first time in a year the elf’s urethra could be left empty, not stretched around a plug. Feeling a spark of initiative, the prince immediately wrenched its considerable girth from his cock. 

Over the next few hours the ointments took effect - if the high blush and panting was any indication.

The dwarf watched from the other side of the cell door as the prince first tried to ignore his half-hard erection, then attempted to pleasure himself as he used to by stroking the shaft of his cock, and finally, after much writhing and panting, willingly pushed the plug back into his gaping urethra and proceeding to fuck his cock with it, desperate to get relief from the only part of his cock that could feel anything. 

From that day until now the warrior dosed the elf with the aphrodisiac daily, sometimes in minuscule amounts, sometimes massive, but each time the prince orgasmed, his cock twitching around the dwarf’s or a plug, the dwarf rewarded him with kind praise and gentle touches.

And soon, bereft of any other entertainment, the prince started masturbating his urethra to pass the time between his captors visits, and the urethral plugs would always be left unlocked since he’d never fail to replace them.

This all lead to the final step in the warrior’s plan, the thick plug he’s now slid into him was not heavy like the ones before it, but rather hollow, with a metal cage designed to fit over the cock. The hollow plug was wide enough for his captor, or in fact most dwarves, to insert their cocks, with a replaceable plush lining. The outside of the cage was made up of sheet metal leaving only gaps not even wide enough to slip a pinky into, with thick heavy rings to go around the balls.

Still coming down from his orgasmic high, the prince didn’t notice how different this new plug was from his previous ones. The dwarf slid the hollow plug in and positioned the custom-fitted cage around the cock and then tied his hands tightly, and his feet so he could only take small steps. 

And for the first time since he’d been taken captive and his nightmare began the prince was allowed out of his cell. His captor walked him naked through the stronghold in the middle of the day as the crowds gawked and called out to the prince. The change in setting, the reminder that there was a world outside of his cell, his captor and his torment was enough to bring back deeply buried feelings of shame, and for the first time in months he felt like fleeing, but it was too late, he was being brought to the forge.

At the forge he was bound yet again, this time bent over a worker’s table. Three of the thick, heavy rings were attached to his balls painfully dragging them away from his body and to the ground, swinging every time he moved. Then the entire contraption was welded into place, meaning the elven prince had no way of removing either the plug, the cage or the weights without emasculating himself in the process.

That night, back in his cell, as the dwarf fucked his cock like he had hundreds of times before the prince realised what he had actually lost. He felt nothing through hollow plug in his cock. He had no way of pleasuring himself while others took their pleasure from him. This sense of dread for the years to come was only superseded when he realised why the cage around his cock had such tiny holes as his captor squeezed aphrodisiac flower ointment onto his cock through them.

And the dwarf saw the shock and fear in his eyes and decided he could finally move on to tormenting and ruining the rest of his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, all mistakes are mine, etc. 
> 
> I was inspired to write this since so few urethral stretching and gaping stories involving adult characters exist, and it seemed like a void that needed filling (no pun intended).
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the smut!


End file.
